I Am Going Crazy
by FrostQuests
Summary: Join Duncan,Gwen,Heather,Al and Dawn as they plunge into a new world of action,Adventure and romance they never knew 's one thing after another from the new victims of Rachels prophecy.DxG AxH
1. Chapter 1

**Gwen's POV **

I really couldn't believe I was staring at the patched, grey dusty floor of one of Chris's airplanes. I also couldn't believe I was risking my life to be one of Chris's "Crash Dummies" with Dawn, Al, Heather and Duncan. And, like always, they were no help. Al and Heather were chatting about something, Dawn was meditating and Duncan was carving something in the wood of the bench we were sitting on. Gosh, Chris hated me. I wanted to kick the floor but, who knows how many safety laws this plane breaks.

I pulled out my House of Hades book and started reading. Suddenly the plane did a nose dive towards Long island." What the heck!" Heather screamed. Then Chef pulled the door open. "Hello, friends." Chef said eerily.

"Dude, Chef stop acting creepy." Duncan said not looking up from his carving. I was momentarily surprised; this was the first thing he said all day.

"Umm, Chef, if you're not flying the plane, who is?" I asked nervous, whiter than usual. I closed my book, holding it against my chest.

"Nobody is." Chef said walking to the exit with a parachute.

"Chef you're going to kill us!"Dawn cried.

Chef grinned and said "That's the plan!" Then he jumped of the plane.

"Not to worry anyone, but were nearly out of gas." Al said running out of the cock pit.

"There are no more parachutes!" Heather yelled, closing the supply closet door.

The thought of we were all going to die crossed my mind.

"Everyone stay calm. We need to jump." Duncan said getting up from the bench.

"What! Are you insane?" Al yelled.

"It's suicidal!" Dawn shrieked gripping the wall like there was no tomorrow, which was a possibility.

"No he's right; the plane is close enough to the ground that a jump to Long island won't kill us." I said trying to keep my nervousness out of my voice.

"All right, but I'm not going first. "Heather responded shaking. Dawn and Al shook their heads in agreement.

"Fine sissies, I'll jump first. "Said Duncan, unimpressed and rolling his eyes.

**Duncan's POV**

I looked down from the edge. I felt everyone look at me, waiting for me to either jump or back away. But I said I'd do it so I had to now.

No backing out. Taking a silent breath I jumped.

The fall was faster than I expected, lasted less than five minutes. I felt my feet slam into the earth of Long Island. Dawn crashed down as well, landing on her back. She still had her eyes closed and her hands on the top her head. "Is it over? Am I dead? "She whispered.

"No. You died and now you're a ghost. Of course you lived" I said sarcastically glaring at her.

She got up and stared at me. "There's no need to act tough and like a punk like your father to help your mother. She loves you for who you are" "What?" I knew what but still, how she did that had never told anyone about that. Because it wasn't true.

"AAAAHHH!" l new that scream. Gwen?

Then I saw Gwen hurtling towards a giant pine tree. "Gwen!" I called, "Tree!"She slammed into every branch of the tree, and hit the ground with a thud. Dawn and I quickly ran over to Gwen. Dawn helped her up, while I searched the sky for Heather and Alejandro.

"Are you okay? "Dawn asked concerned for my-Gwen.

She nodded "My book broke my fall." That's when I noticed Gwen was clutching her book. Typical Gwen I thought.

I pointed to a streak in the sky. "Look! Our plane crashed!" I said a little worried for our fellow victims of Chris.

Dawn glanced past me. "Heather! Al!" she called. I turned, expecting bent and broken bodies of two teens, to find Heather and Al had crashed in a tree nearby.

"We thought you died!" Gwen called too, smiling. Huh, I thought, I guess surviving a plane crash together brings people closer.

Heather jumped out of the tree. She ran forward. "Chris and Chef are evil." she grumbled, brushing green leaves off her.

I smirked and said. "You just noticed that?" In response she stuck her tongue out at me.

Suddenly bushes rustled and we all turned, {Save Al, who was still tangled in a tree.} expecting either Chris or Chef. But instead, a pretty blonde with grey eyes appeared who was about our age. Unfortunately for us, she had a dagger in her hand. I was about to grab my own when Gwen who was standing beside me ,grabbed my hand and pulled it away .I looked towards her and she mouthed "Do not provoke her." She released my hand and if not for the situation, he may have blushed a little bit.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" she asked sternly, when none of us replied she added, "If you don't answer soon, things won't be pretty."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HoO, or Total Drama. If I did, there would be a PJO video game. Dawns POV**

"You don't have to act tough and brave because of your past. You were brave enough to survive that horrible childhood." I said sympathisingly for the poor blonde.

"What? Excuse me?" Asked the girl utterly confounded. Her hand not holding the knife clutched her stomach, as if to steady herself.

"She can see auras." Gwen explained. I don't think I've told her about her aura yet. I'll have to do that. I thought.

"Oh." Was the girl's only response to Gwen. She let her hand fall from her stomach but she still held the knife pointed towards us, it was still a looming danger. By the looks of her, she could probably throw well too.

"Anyways I'm Dawn. This is Gwen, Duncan, Heather and-…"I stared at the knife, but was cut off by Al, who finally got out of the tree.

"And I'm Alejandro." he said glancing from the knife to the girl and back.

"H-hi." she stuttered, fazed by the sudden appearance of Heather's boyfriend. Seriously, what does everyone see in him? I thought had never liked Al that way.

The girl collected herself and said "I'm Annabeth." She surveyed us like she was counting. Her eyes lit up in shock of something.

"Follow me." she said about to sprint, until Duncan responded "Yeah, no way in heck."

"Okay, the alternate is **DEATH**." she snapped and sprinted off. Gwen started following Annabeth. Duncan shrugged and followed her too. The rest of us exchanged looks and followed as well. Her aura seemed trustworthy so what did we have to lose? Before we were almost out of view, I noticed something hanging in the branches of the tall pine Gwen crashed into, a golden net? I asked myself mentally.

**Heathers POV**

We followed Blondie for a bit, althoughI was a bit reluctant. If I learned anything at all from Total Drama, it's that to never trust strangers, trustworthy looking people and people who are armed. Annabeth definitely fell into two of the three categories .Plus ,it was obvious she had a crush on Al, my boyfriend .I mean I'm used to it and all, but I bet she was prettier than me. What if he dumps me for her! I hope she has a boyfriend. I thought angrily.

Nobody said anything, except for Dawn's humming. Erg, even the word for it is annoying. She led us towards what looks like a camp. It had lots of cabins, a blue building resembling one you would find on a farm, and off in the distance was a cave, close to a beach. Behind the cabins was a large forest. Closer to the house was a field near a dining pavilion. "Is this some sort of cult?" I mumbled eyeing the ancient Greek look to the camp.

"Nope, it's a camp." replied Annabeth, not bothering to look back at me.

"Hello, Annabeth. Who are these fine people?" Asked a half-man horse, satyrs or something like that.

"Hello Chiron. These are…"started Annabeth, and then Chiron cut her off.

"Take them to Rachel now!" Chiron said, eyeing us weirdly. If anything, we should be eyeing him weirdly, I mean he's a freaking half horse man!"  
"But…" she started again, but Chiron interrupted her.  
"No buts Annabeth. Now!" he said sternly. Behind me, I could hear some snickering. Out of instinct knew it was Gwen and Duncan. Punk lovers! I thought, rolling my eyes.

"Fine, come with me!" Annabeth said. She took off again. Frankly wanted to say Heck no Bitch, but I remembered her knife, and ran after her.

**Alejhandro's POV**

Annabeth, Or our so called guide, led us towards the cave we had seen earlier. Around now, I was seriously thinking of ditching everyone and running for my life. Of course I wouldn't do that to Heather. Everyone else, who cares what, happens to them! I looked to the others to see what they were doing. Duncan and Gwen were walking awkwardly next to each other. Dawn was levitating, how she does that, I don't know. Heather and I were walking together holding hands, it was something we rarely did, so it was nice. We were getting close to the cave now.

"Best case scenario, there's a ride home, worst case scenario, it's Chris." I said. Heather laughed; when she laughs naturally she seems angelic.

"If it's Chris I'm going to wring his old throat." Heather said laughing lightly, the others, save Annabeth , laughed too.

Gwen smiled as well. "We can sell it to the fans for hundred thousand dollars."

Duncan laughed and added "Chris has fans?"

Dawn looked like she was about to add something, but Annabeth interrupted. "Who is Chris?''

We all looked at her dumfounded. "Have you been living under a rock?" Dawn asked.

"Chris tried to kill us more than once for ratings! To see how far we could go for money! He tricked us into annually signing dumb contracts!' I spat, momentarily forgetting about her knife.

She shrugged "So doesn't sound too bad." She stopped talking after that.

After all trouble we went through to try to get famous, we get blown off like that. I look over at Heather. You could almost see the steam coming out of her ears. She was probably itching to kill Annabeth, knife or no knife. Running of doesn't seem so bad now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gwen's POV **We could see the inside of the cave through its mouth. It was dimly lit by torches holding green fire. Sure that's safe I thought sarcastically to myself. Quickly looking over my shoulder, it was easy to see that Heather was fuming mad about not being recognized. I remembered Annabeth stuttering when Al appeared. If she made a move on Al, oh the Fireworks!

I turned to Duncan who was walking beside me. "If Annabeth made a move on Al, and Heather knew, who do you think would win a fight?" I whispered to him. He moved closer to me and whispered back "Heather, knife or no knife. When she gets mad, that fight would be over in a second." I snickered. It was then I noticed how close together we were. He seemed to realise how close we were as well, and moved over. It made me remember when we were a couple. We would get close, and then I'd close my eyes and….I snapped out of it. Gwen! Remember he used you! I thought to myself angrily. But, he didn't even realise that he was using me. I mentally argued back. But it's too late anyways, I broke up with him.

"Too late…"I mumbled. I caught him looking at me and raised my eyebrows. He turned away, and I could have sworn he was blushing. We reached the cave .It was brighter than I thought it was. Annabeth pushed open a door and walked. We all followed, surprisingly. I was sure Heather, Duncan or Al would have run by now. Inside the room there was carpets, books, carvings, a padded stool in the middle, and weirdly a mini fridge in the back. I saw that Dawn was looking around the room in awe, like she was in heaven.

A girl, around are age entered through a door on the opposite wall from where we came in. She looked at us and smiled. "Hi I'm Rachel! Local Oracle, actually, only Oracle. So! Ready to hear a prophecy surrounding you guys? Well since you're here, of course you are. Please sit.' She said, and gestured towards the carpets, while sitting on the stool herself.

"Before we go on, I'm going to explain something's to you. First, you know Greek Mythology, right? Well, it's real. And the gods, well they come down to earth and sire children, demigods, which are us. They move around to wherever the flame is brightest. Currently it is here. Right now were in…"Said Annabeth, but I cut her off.

"Camp Half- Blood! I recognize this now. You're Annabeth, the girl from my story!" I said showing her my book. She looked at it for a second then responded.

"Everything, that was in that series is real events that were recorded and turned into a best selling series."

The inner fan-girl in me went into overdrive. Percabeth, Jasiper, Frazel kept zooming around my mind! Oh, those couples were the best!

"Anyways, let's get to the prophecy." Said Rachel, we all took a seat on the carpets, which were surprisingly soft.

Rachel closed her eyes. When she opened them, she spoke, that didn't sound like Rachel at all.

"The Five shall find the parents they seek.

Nature, Strong and Smart go east to take the Chef.

Dark and Brave will be a team to bring justice to the head.

Meet at the centre when it's too late. Waters symbol on the flames will light them once more. " said Rachel. She gasped and returned to her normal self.

**Duncan's POV**

Annabeth led us out of the cave; she said we were heading back to the main part of camp, where the dining pavilion was for lunch. I was starving. I thought of Rachel's mini fridge. Probably should have asked for something.

Speaking of Rachel, her prophecy sounded really dark, almost like something Gwen would write. Not in stereotypical way, I mean by the way it was written, really well. I remember Gwen saying that Prophecies were misleading, and often didn't use specific names. She told me this when we were together. I hadn't thought of us being together for a bit. She probably hates me now. So anyway, Brave, Dark, Nature, Strong and Smart were probably names for all of us. Dark and Nature were obviously Gwen and Dawn, but I wasn't sure about the other three. Strong, Smart and Brave were three qualities all of us shared.

I decided not to get too hung up on either, we were less than a foot away from the dining pavilion and the smell of food was over whelming me. I was sure I'd pass out of hunger before we got there. It smelled so delicious, probably looked delicious too. Probably much better than the slop the traitorous, ugly, Chef had served us.

There were multiple tables, but no one seemed spread out. It was like they were all grouped into cliques. Pretty people with other Pretty people, Sporty people with more sporty people. It seemed cliché. Annabeth had brought this guy over to us; he looked like a prankster, my kind of friend. She gestured to the guy next to her and spoke "Dawn, Gwen, Duncan, Al and Heather, meet Conner Stoll. He's the son of Hermes, and the head consoler of the Hermes cabin, along with his twin, Travis." We all muttered hi. He didn't take it personally, probably realised we were too hungry to bother to use manners, like I used manners anyways.

"Since you're all undetermined, you stay in the Hermes cabin, until your godly parent claims you. Got it?" asked Connor, we all nodded are heads. "Awesome, let's get l-." Connor didn't get a chance to finish because I had already pushed past him, heading towards the smell of actual food. I could hear everyone else behind me, but nobody caught up to me. Not even Gwen, nothing was in my way between my stomach and that food. Suckers, that big Mac is mine!


End file.
